


Shion Nikki

by sendcatnipmadam



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendcatnipmadam/pseuds/sendcatnipmadam
Summary: Rokushi Week Day 7: FREE DAY-YandereA peaceful town has been submerged into fear and grief as a series of murders take place during the week of its Midsummer Twilight Festival. During investigation, a diary of a young tailor girl is found, revealing an unsettling truth behind the tragedy.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	Shion Nikki

**Author's Note:**

> Little context: AU where the KH cast lives normal lives in a normal town  
> Inspired by "The Tailor of Enbizaka"

**6/16/20XX**

Work, work, work!

I've really had so much work lately after Father had passed away! He sure did leave more than a tailor shop behind. All those costumes left undone-no wonder he didn't look content during his last moments. Luckily, with a couple of all-nighters I've been able to finish what he had started and give the new outfits to their happy customers. With the summer festival coming soon, their brand new looks will certainly catch attention and exposure for this store. Their praises and payments should be enough to let Father rest in peace. With all that out of the way, I've just now realized that I've been so busy I've haven't seen my beloved for a few days. I wonder if he's even came home...

Anyways, I'm sure he's alright. Worrying won't help me run this shop Father had entrusted to me. I must work these scissors fast and not lose focus!

* * *

**6/17/20XX**

I don't believe it...I refuse to believe it...

I saw him. My beloved. I saw him while I was at the market shopping for more materials. What was he doing there? Who was that girl next to him? Why was he chatting with her so casually? The way he joked and smiled with her...why isn't he doing that with me? I couldn't think straight when I saw that. I took what I needed and left. As devastated as I felt I couldn't approach him. Not while my beautiful eyes were swollen with tears and my angelic voice cracked from crying. I'm somewhat thankful he didn't see me in this state, given how crowded it was. Compared to that girl he was with, I was as ugly as a stray dog, especially when work has taken over my time to take care of my looks. Maybe she was a friend? A coworker from his job, perhaps? How long have they had known each other? Has he been with her this whole time? No, no, I can't afford to have such things cloud my mind. Not when I have to fix a dress that was given to me. That pitiful looking thing was all tattered and covered in dirt! Such a shame too-by the looks of it, it was a beautiful shade of red, kind of like that girl's hair...

Well, this dress won't fix itself. Now is the time to concentrate. 

* * *

**6/18/20XX**

No no no...

I saw my beloved again at Sunset Hill, this time with a different girl. She seemed greatly upset about something, and he was comforting her. The way he was holding her close and stroking her head while she cried into his shoulder made them look like lovers in an embrace. _Unbelievable!_ Why is it that he shows such signs of affection to some random girls and not me? Could it be...he's lost his love for me and is now searching for girls he finds prettier? That must be it. This one had longer blonde hair, unlike mine, which is darker and choppier. How could he be so shallow? Does my own beauty and diligence mean nothing to him? As eager as I am to scold him, I pray that he does come home soon. Apparently a crime had sprung last night, and the town is greatly disturbed. Besides, I have no time to worry and cry when I now have a white coat to fix. It's quite small...I think that it could fit me.

The festival must go on and so must this shop as I work uninterrupted.

* * *

**6/19/20XX**

_Why why **why**?_

Why won't he come home? Why do I keep finding him with other girls? What is it about them that is so appealing to him that he has to neglect _my_ love? The town was busy with uneasiness and excitement from both the upcoming festival and another crime from last night, but I saw them as clear as day. This time it was an older woman with a pink ribbon in her hair. She spoke so softly and kindly, and gave him a flower. 

**_A flower._ **

I don't get it. What does she have that I don't? And w **h y anol der w om a** n? 

He really doesn't have standards at all does he? I bet hell go for any **ha rlo t** who thro ws hers e **lf upon him exce ptfor his loy a** l wife who sits here pati ence wearingt hin and **te ars f low ing an** d back hurtin **g from cu tting a** nd s ew ing and k ni tting d ay an d **n i ght un til s he f alls asleep all alone a** nd then shell wak **eup the n ex t day to a n em p** tybed and a b rokenhea rt with noothe r choice but t **o** **ke ep w ork i ng** because there is **noth ingn othi n g not h in g** else waiting for her

nothing but work work work wo **rk work work workworkworkwORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORK**

* * *

**6/20/20XX**

At last, my work is finished! Just in time for the festival too. While adding the finishing touches I made up my mind. It's clear that no matter how much I hope and cry, my beloved won't be stepping through the front door again. Not unless he has a reason to. So I will come to him instead and bring him back. Drag him, if I have to. But I won't do it looking like my plain, usual self. It's clear that he has no interest in that me. A filthy womanizer he may turn out to be, he's all I have after Father passed away...with this brand new outfit that I've made for myself, I will bring my beloved back home to stay from now on. Ah, how long has it been since I've looked and felt this pretty? This rosy red dress, snow white coat, and lovely pink ribbon that I've revived with my love and sorrow will transform me into the ideal girl of his type. Yes, I'll be so perfect in his eyes he'll never want to leave me. Ever.

Well, I'm off to the festival now. My dear beloved Roxas...soon you'll love me again.

* * *

**6/21/20XX**

The festival wasn't as energetic and joyous as usual. There was still music and games and spectacles, but deep down there was a tense atmosphere hanging in the air. To make matters worse, apparently another murder had occurred soon after, this time the victim being a young man. How this could happen in such a peaceful town? My heart truly goes out to those victims and the people around them.

In the end, I couldn't bring my beloved back. Despite all my efforts to perfect myself for him, he decides to ignore that and act all oblivious when I approach him!

"Happy Midsummer. What's your name, miss?" is what he said to me...

How dare he acts like I never existed until now? How dare he treats me like a _stranger_ , after everything I've done for him?

_After everything he's done to me?_

I could no longer stand his rude, neglectful attitude, and I ended everything right then and there. I don't remember much after that, but I'd rather keep it that way. It's best I forget about him and his unfaithfulness as much as possible. If he didn't appreciate me at my best, he won't ever appreciate me at all. It seems that the only way I'll ever be appreciated is when I'm here within this shop, tailoring and cutting away. Speaking of which, while sharpening my favorite scissors, I've noticed that they were red instead of dark grey. I know my memory isn't the best, but I could've sworn they weren't this color. Truly odd indeed...

But no use on pondering on such a small detail-I have to return to usual business now. My shop has gained more recognition as expected, and now I'll be seeing more customers. Goodnight Midsummer. Good morning, work.

Work, work, work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rokushi Day, folks~  
> My first KH fanfic and it's about a yandere...that should tell you the kind of writer I am haha.


End file.
